


Shower Me In Your Love

by robotjellyfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, and them both being idiots with their feelings, just really silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: Lance needs to get ready for a hot date and with his own shower broken he turns to his favourite neighbour Keith for a favour. Keith does not deal well with the thought of a naked Lance in his bathroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Take this thing that was just meant to be a drabble away from me please. I've edited this the best I can but it's unbetaed so I'm sorry if there are any glaring mistakes. If you spot anything let me know. 
> 
> Little modern au fic based of a tumblr prompt. They're both in their in their 20's so graduated collage/working. 
> 
> If you like this fic please leave a comment I feed off them. Or fee free to come talk to me on tumblr I'm voltron hell http://poisonedfortunecookie.tumblr.com/

It all started when the loud, obnoxious new neighbour moved in. Before that Keith had been living a peaceful life keeping to himself and only exchanging the most basic, necessary greeting with his other neighbours and only when the occasion called for it. 

Keith simply wasn't very social. He had his own group of friends that he was more than happy with. He had no desire to increase his little social group and he certainly had no desire to make various acquaintances with which to exchange awkward small talk. He was much happier knowing nothing more about his neighbours than their name and even that was too much information. 

Then Lance had bought his overly bright and enthusiastic existence into the apartment complex, and unfortunately for Keith the apartment right next door to his. That marked the point Keith's life became louder, less private and far more irritating. 

Initially Keith had been determined to ignore his new neighbour much like he ignored everyone else. Unfortunately Lance did not get the memo, nor did he get the hint when Keith tried to show him just how little he wanted to talk to him. 

Lance was bubbly, friendly and incredibly nosey. Keith, being his next door neighbour, was his closest and easiest target. Lance would greet Keith every time he saw him, ask him how his day was getting right up in his personal space. Keith tried ignoring him, snapping at him, pushing him away but that only made Lance work harder for Keith's attention. 

Keith had hoped he'd finally earned a reprieve when Lance caught Allura giving him a kiss on the temple. It was just a friendly gesture because she was Shiro's friend and a kind and affectionate woman. But Lance, who'd developed a crush on her from the moment he'd seen her, announced Keith his enemy from that moment on. Or perhaps he'd said rival Keith didn't really remember he'd closed the door on Lance's tirade mid-way through, ignoring it. 

Lance's attitude towards Keith turned from bubbly and friendly to petulant animosity. He flung insults at Keith rather than friendly greetings, challenged him to various and increasingly ridiculous competitions. His favourite was racing Keith on the stairs. The elevator in the building had never worked so they often met there. 

Keith had tried his best to be the better man, to rise above Lance's provocation and ignore it. But the insults and challenges were even harder to ignore than friendly greetings. They riled Keith up and he couldn't help but respond in kind throw back the insults giving as good as he got. And of course there was no way he could just let Lance win any of their 'competitions'. It was silly and not really worth his time but it was the principle, and principle told Keith he had to protect his pride at all costs. Lance was a sore loser but and even worse victor. 

Escaping Lance was impossible. 

It was during another one of their races up the old stair case that Lance tripped his arms flailing wildly to grab something, anything to steady himself. He grabbed Keith.

They tumbled down the stairs with a yelp and a curse. In the tumble Keith wasn't sure who had said what but he couldn't miss the way Lance's arms snapped around him, his hand cradling Keith's head protectively against his chest as they fell. Lance moved quickly, almost automatically Keith could do nothing to stop him. 

They landed with a solid thump at the bottom of the stairs case, Keith landing safely on top of Lance. He heard the air whoosh out of Lance at the impact, groaning as his back hit the floor and the solid weight of Keith landed on top of him. That must of hurt. Despite the hard impact Lance did not loosen his grip his hand still cradling Keith's head securely against his chest. 

Keith could hear Lance's heart beat strong and fast. His own head was spinning too stunned at the fact that Lance had protected him to chew the other out for causing the accident in the first place. 

“Are you ok?” Lance groaned breathlessly still winded from the fall. 

Keith lifted his head slowly, incredulous. Lance had protected him and now instead of yelling at Keith and blaming him (as Keith had expected) he asked Keith if he was ok with apparently no regard for his own health.

Keith felt a bubble of anger rise in his throat the usual harsh words on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to yell at Lance for being stupid enough to cause the accident. He wanted to yell at Lance for being stupid enough to protect him. He wasn't sure which he wanted to do more. Then he saw blood and the words died on his lips. 

“You're bleeding!” Keith choked his voice cracking anxiously. 

A bright red trickle ran down the side of Lance's face coming from somewhere on his temple. The fall has smudge the blood across his cheek and forehead making it look worse than it probably was. Right then it looked bad, really bad and Keith was starting to panic. 

“That wasn't what I asked.” Lance blinked owlishly at him. Keith cursed. 

He jumped to his feet cursing, berating Lance for causing the accident and getting hurt. His words held little venom dripping in concern that only grew as Lance gave no reply and instead continued to stare at him looking dazed. Had he hit his head that hard? 

Keith grabbed Lance's writs dragging to his feet, back up the stairs and into his apartment. Lance followed quietly, meekly. Keith's worry spiked. 

He sat Lance down on his sofa still berating him (Why did you protect me?!) as he angrily tended to the wound on Lance's head. He cleaned away the blood, frowning at the small gash he saw near Lance's hair line. It wasn't deep and had already stopped bleeding. Keith called Lance an idiot again pressing the cloth against the cut to clean it. Lance laughed. 

It wasn't the reaction that Keith expected and it was the first sound Lance had made since Keith dragged him into his apartment. For a moment he was tempted to call an ambulance right then something was clearly seriously wrong. 

Lance caught his wrist pulling Keith's hand away. 

“I'm fine,” he smiled. A wide open smile that was warm and innocent. Keith could suddenly picture Lance as a little boy constantly covered in bruises and scrapes, the kind of child who always got into trouble. This was nothing to Lance. 

Keith called him an idiot again for good measure. 

Now they had the chance to talk. A proper conversation without Lance's over enthusiastic greetings, without any snide comments or jibes. It was the first normal conversations they'd had. Keith learned that Lance's animosity had only risen because he though Keith was dating Allura. Keith laughed so hard and for so long Lance worried that he'd hit his head too. 

When he recovered Keith assured Lance that the relationship between him and Allura was nothing like that. They were just friends introduced to each other through Shiro. 

Lance had no more reason to be jealous of Keith and Keith realised that maybe talking to Lance wasn't quite so bad after all. Realising he wasn't getting rid of Lance any time soon Keith accepted his fate. They became friends though the playful insults stayed. 

In hindsight Keith realised that was the moment he had (literally) fallen for Lance. 

Hindsight was a bitch. 

Keith knew he had no chance with Lance and now he was not only nursing a new friendship but a one sided crush as well. The new friendship was alien enough to him, the crush was even worse. 

Lance, even with his crush on Allura, seemed to have a new girl he was trying to woo every single week. Keith could never keep up with them, and luckily never had to meet them since they all rejected Lance's advances. It never damped Lance's enthusiasm though he always bounced right back and onto the next one. 

Lance was the biggest flirt Keith had ever met and, as far as Keith had seen, he only ever shower interest in girls. It was hopeless. 

So he tried to forget, tried to brush off the crush. Ignore it. But much like Lance himself Keith's crush on the other man was impossible to ignore. Even when Lance wasn't in front of him Keith couldn't stop thinking about him. He was a lost cause. 

The only thing left for him was to brood over his feelings, something Keith did pretty well. There was no need to ask any of his friends for advise or share his woes. It was better that he just kept things to himself. 

*

Keith had just settled himself down for another night of brooding when he was rudely interrupted by a musical knock on the door as the person on the other side rapped their knuckles against the wood to the tune of the irritating, catchy pop song they were humming. He didn’t need to open the door to know who it was. There was only one person who would knock in such an obnoxious way. It was Lance. 

Instantly tense and on guard Keith considered ignoring it and just pretending he wasn’t in. He had a whole new reason for avoiding Lance now. While Keith was more open to the hallway greetings and small talk and yes even the occasional, planned, get- together a surprise visit was something else entirely. 

Keith's heart was racing. He glanced anxiously at the door then back tot he TV. He could just ignore it but the sound of the TV was a dead give away and knowing how thin the walls in the place was Lance had surely heard it. He knew Keith was home there was no escape. 

Keith hesitated for a moment longer tempted to at least try but Lance was persistent and the door wasn't locked. If Keith didn't answer he would likely just let himself in. That was probably worse and it would be harder to get rid of Lance, at least if he answered the door he could shut it in the others face and lock it tight. 

With a defeated sigh Keith hit the mute button on the remote and reluctantly pushed himself up off the sofa. The sooner he got this over with the sooner he could get back to his brooding. 

He really should know by now that things were never that simple when it came to Lance. 

“Hey buddy,” Lance grinned lifting a hand in greeting as if it were perfectly normal to be standing at his neighbours door half naked, a towel draped over his shoulder and what looked like a small overnight bag tucked under his arm. 

Keith was fucked. 

“Uh…” he replied. Very eloquent. Keith wanted to shut his head in the door. Lance had the audacity to laugh. Maybe jumping out the window would be a better option. 

“Just wondering, you know you being a good neighbour and all,” Lance grinned, stalling for a moment. He was clearly trying to butter Keith up for something, “if I could possibly use your shower.” 

“Shower?” Keith echoed finally dragging himself away from admiring the other man’s strong, square shoulders, toned chest and flat stomach that looked just a few sit ups short of a six pack.

“Don’t you have your own shower?” Keith snapped quickly in an attempt to cover up the fact he’d been staring. 

“Yes but it’s broken and I have a hot date tonight. So can I use yours?” Lance was looking at him with big, hopeful blue eyes batting his long dark lashes as if he were in a mascara commercial. Keith's stomach did a sickening flip flop. 

“And why should I help you?” He jabbed irritably his attraction for Lance battling against his annoyance towards the other male. The idea of having Lance naked in his apartment, in his shower was just too much. The fact it was so he could prepare for a date with someone who was not Keith was painfully unfair.

“Because you are the bestest, greatest, most generous neighbour a guy could ask for,” Lance gushed a note of panic entering his voice as he threw out compliments. 

“You wouldn’t leave a guy hanging now would ya'? I couldn’t possibly turn up for a date all smelly and sweaty.” Lance expression was slowly turning from one of hope to outright begging. Keith had to admit he kinda liked it. 

“Please Keith I’m serious about this one I think I might actually have a shot.” Lance really was begging now giving him a kicked puppy look the Keith could not resist. 

Keith knew all about Lance’s dating woes and the fact he struck out more often than not. Keith also knew that he never stopped trying, that deep down Lance was a hopeless romantic always looking for 'the one'. He also knew that Lance rarely found anyone he was serious about, or to be more precise he rarely found someone who reciprocated his advances and allowed him to get close enough for that. Lance was serious enough about this to not only admit it but to ask for Keith's help. Who was he (and his clear one sided crush) to stand in the way of true love?

“Fine,” Keith huffed stepping aside to let Lance in.

“I knew you wouldn’t let me down! Thanks Keith.” The bright, relieved smile Lance shot him was filled with such joy it gripped Keith’s heart and squeezed. It was almost worth the heartbreak. 

Lance made his way confidently to the bathroom whistling happily to himself. Lance knew his way around Keith's apartment having been there a handful of times in the past. Plus each apartment was laid out exactly the same anyway. So there was no need for Keith to lead the way instead he was free to admire Lance's retreating back. It was a great view. He drank in the smooth expanse of bronze skin noting how firm and broad Lance's back was. He always wore such baggy shirt and jackets it had been impossible to tell. 

His skin was completely blemish free and Keith couldn't help but picture himself digging his nails into the unblemished skin dragging them down leaving angry red, possessive trails as Lance hovered over him….

“Fuck.” The curse was drowned out by the loud slam of the door as Keith closed it with all his might cutting off that daydream before it could get started. He knew it would come back to visit him tonight but now was not the time. 

Lance froze, turning to face Keith with a sudden anxious expression. 

“Ah … are you sure now's a good time? I mean you can tell me…”

“No it’s fine, my hand just slipped.” With a dismissive wave of his hand Keith moved to push past his ‘guest’ and escape to the safety of the sofa. He needed to get away from Lance and his tempting half naked body. 

“I won’t be long I promise. I even bought me own toiletries and towel you won’t even know I was here,” Lance said giving the little wash bag a shake as Keith moved past him his usual cheer back in a flash. 

“Whatever,” Keith mumbled as he stalked passed his gazed fixed firmly on the floor. If Lance noticed anything odd about Keith's behaviour he thankfully said nothing about it ducking into the bathroom instead the door clicking shut softly behind him. 

Keith let out the heavy breath he'd been holding as he slouched over to the couch throwing himself down on it in relief. Out of sight out of mind that was how it worked right? 

The image of Lance’s back, his torso burned vividly into his mind. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. The sound of running water rushed to his ears and Lance began to hum loudly. Keith vision filled with images of water running down Lance’s sculpted chest and back, his strong broad shoulders. He could picture the way Lance's shoulder blades would move as he ran his fingers through his hair the water following the new path along his body. He imagined the water running down Lance's torso and then along his hips, his thighs...

Keith groaned and shoved his face into the sofa cushion wondering if maybe he should just smoother himself now. It would be kinder. 

The hum soon turned into a song as Lance began to sing a sickeningly sweet cheesy love song over the rush of the water. Quite frankly it was disgusting no one had the right to be that happy when Keith was feeling this miserable, especially not the person who was the cause of his anguish. 

The TV was still on mute. Keith liked it better that way nothing would be loud enough to drown out the deep timber of Lance’s voice and the sound of the water caressing his body. Nothing could drown out the images filling his head. 

Keith groaned again smacking his head repeatedly against the sofa making the old springs creak in protest.

“I need a drink,” he grumbled to no one pushing his heavy body up from the sofa with some considerable effort. His body felt heavy and sluggish his thoughts not fairing much better. 

Just how long was Lance going to take anyway? He wondered as he made his way over to the kitchen. How long would he have to suffer? Keith knew enough about the other male to know that he liked to preen. He probably took long showers and then spent equally as long in front of the mirror. An hour? More? 

Keith briefly wondered if it was too late to kick Lance out. He was sure his sanity wouldn’t last for as long as it took the other to get ready and Lance's apartment was only next door. But Keith wasn’t that cruel and besides dragging Lance out of the bathroom would involve seeing more than just his naked chest and back. Keith was not ready for that. 

So he grabbed a beer cracking it open taking a long, slow satisfying sip from the cold can. It helped to steady his nerves somewhat. The buzz of alcohol and the chill of the can seeping into his skin grounded him. Standing in the kitchen area the sounds from the bathroom were slightly muffled which was a small relief. Maybe he should stay here until Lance was done. 

He took another sip knowing he needed to take it slow. He just needed enough to steady his nerves, he couldn’t be drunk in front of Lance who knew what he’d do (Keith had a good idea of exactly what he’d do. It would not be good). 

On the third sip his eyes landed on the shiny chrome tap of the kitchen sink and a mean, childish idea entered him mind. Keith like to think he wasn't really a petty person, he was mature and sensible but these were some unusual circumstances and Lance was pushing him to his limits. 

With a hum he approached the sink glancing around shiftily. He was not the best actor and had anyone been there to witness his behaviour they would have easily caught on to what he was about to do. But there was no one there, no one to stop him. Keith turned the tap on. 

The effect was instantaneous as the water gushed out of the tap he could hear the flow of the shower change and Lance scream. 

“KEITH!” Came the indignant shriek. The sound of Lance's voice going that high alone was worth it. The giddy, childish feeling of triumph bubbled in Keith's stomach rising up to his throat in a laugh. 

“Oh sorry. I forgot you were in there,” he feigned innocence which sounded fake even to his own ears. 

“Ouch dammit. I think that actually burned me,” Lance groaned the discomfort in his voice clear. He actually sounded hurt. Keith's chest tightened the happy feeling at having gotten some mediocum of revenge gone in an instant. 

“Burned?” Keith rushed over to the bathroom door his hand hovering over the handle tempted to throw the door open so he could check on Lance. Surely the water in the old apartment didn’t run that hot? It was only meant to be a harmless prank he hadn't wanted to hurt him. 

“Yeah my skin’s all red,” Lance whimpered. Keith's fingers curled around the door handle wondering if he should go in and heck on Lance or grab some ice first. 

“Maybe my date will kiss it better for me,” Lance added with a grin Keith could practically hear. His hand dropped from the handle. He felt like a fool for worrying. 

“Oh shut up,” he huffed. Lance laughed. The sounds in the bathroom changed the flow of the water suggesting Lance had gone back to his shower. 

Keith should move away now there was no need to hover in front of the door anxiously. But he stayed listening to the sound of the water and Lance's gentle humming. Keith sighed pressing his forehead against the door unable to drag himself away. Lance was so happy, so excited about this date. Just who was it that had gotten him worked up like this? She must be something pretty special. 

“So what’s she like? This date?” He spoke up before he had a chance to think to much about it. To wonder if it was a good idea to ask. Did he really want to know? 

“Hmmm?” The sound of the water changed steady and uninterrupted. Lance was standing still beneath the spray. Silence hung heavily in the pause the rush of the water the only thing that broke it almost deafening. 

Lance must have heard him or else he wouldn't be so quite but why did Keith suddenly feel as if he'd stood on a land mine? Should he not have asked? 

The silence stretched on longer growing heavier and more tense. Lance wasn't answering he should just move away and pretend he hadn't said anything. Keith had only taken a step away from the door when he heard Lance's reply. 

“Did I say it was a girl?”

Keith froze. 

“I...um...I just…” he floundered.

“I’ve only ever seen you hitting on girls.” He supplied lamely. 

That wasn't what he should be saying now. He needed to say something more. Something to break the tension, to reassure Lance that it didn’t make any difference (it made all the difference dammit) and that they were still friends (why couldn’t you tell me sooner?).

“Yeah well it’s just easier to hit on girls,” Lance’s voice was small and sad a hit of something more to his words that Keith understood with painful clarity. 

“Well good luck Lance. I hope it goes well,” Keith said with as much sincerity as his jealous heart could muster, he was only slightly surprised to realise he meant it. He wanted Lance to be happy of course he did. 

“Thanks Keith that means a lot,” grateful, warm relief flowed from Lance and with an almost audible snap the tension was gone. 

“Anyway did you need to pee or something or can I commandeer your bathroom for a bit longer?”

“No it’s fine. Take as long as you need.”

**

The TV was still on mute and Keith was only halfway through his can of beer having almost forgotten about it in the face recent revelations.

So Lance was bi, or maybe pan Keith hadn't asked for the specifics, and going on a date with another boy. All this time Lance had been bi and Keith hadn’t had a clue. Thinking back though perhapse the signs had been there all along. 

It was there in the way Lance always made excuses to stand close to Shiro touching his muscular arms in the pretence of asking for workout tips. Keith had never seen any signs of Lance actually working out. It was there in the way he draped himself over Hunk so intimately close. It was there in the way Lance would compliment other men just as easily as he did women, though his words were always carefully chosen. 

All this time there had been an opportunity but Keith had not picked up on the hints in time. There has been a chance and he'd let it slip away. Well perhaps he was being a bit arrogant, Lance had never shown any interest in him beyond friendship (antagonism). But if Keith had known sooner he could have at least tried (he wouldn’t. Keith was too much of a coward). 

Losing himself in 'what ifs' was pointless and painful but he couldn't help it his crush taking on a new form now. It was no longer a one sided crush on someone unobtainable but a one sided crush on someone he 'might' have had a chance with but who had never shown any romantic interest in him. It was difficult to tell which was more painful but either way Keith was miserable. He stared moodily at the can of beer in his hand wondering if he had enough left in the fridge to get truly plastered tonight, to forget it all. It wouldn’t take a lot he was pretty bad at handling his alcohol. 

Before Keith could spiral much deeper in a pit of self pity and give into the temptation to start on the alcohol right then he heard the bathroom door open. Lance was finished. 

Struggling up from the boneless slouch he’d fallen into, almost sloshing the beer over himself in his hurry to sit up straight and look normal Keith snapped to attention staring at the TV as if he’d been watching it all along. It was still on mute. 

“How do I look?” Lance approached with his usual confident swagger the sound of his footsteps clear and sharp drawing closer to Keith signalling his doom. 

Slowly, in what he hopped was a nonchalant manner Keith tore his gaze away from the TV and looked up at Lance. 

‘Beautiful.’ He wanted to say but luckily for Keith his throat went dry and for a moment. He couldn’t speak. He let his eyes wander looking Lance up and down carefully. He was now, thankfully, dressed his outfit a perfect matched smart casual ensemble that looked perfect on him. 

“Good,” Keith choked out his voice cracking though Lance didn’t seem to notice as he fussed at the hem of his shirt brushing away imaginary creases. 

“Really? Thanks mister mullet I think that’s the nicest compliment you’ve ever given me.”

“Is an insult how you always thank people for a compliment?” Keith scowled his racing heart beat momentarily forgotten in favour of the familiar irritation he felt around Lance. The brunette laughed. 

“Aw don’t sweat it Keith I've actually kinda grown attached your stupid mullet. It’s kinda cute and fluffy,” Lance winked at him and Keith felt his heart thud heavily in his chest. Lance liked his hair. Lance had called it cute. He really shouldn’t be feeling so giddy about it. 

“Anyway are you sure I look ok? I don’t have anything on my face or something?” Lance shuffled his feet nervously toying with the hem of his shirt again. 

“You look fine,” Keith mumbled his gaze averted from Lance no longer able to look at him. He was sure he was blushing he couldn’t let Lance see. 

“You’re not even looking at me come on Keith. Come here a second,” Lance pleaded not bothering to move closer to Keith which would have been the easier option. 

“Why should I? Why don’t you come over here?” Keith snapped the familiar irritation rising around him like a shield. This was easier, safer. He could do this. He still couldn't look at Lance, he didn't dare. 

“Keith...please…” His voice was almost desperate a hit of nervousness lying beneath it. Why did Lance suddenly sound so scared?

Keith lifted his head without any resistance drawn uncontrollably towards Lance. He’d never heard the other sound like that. This was clearly more serious than he ever though. Keith felt his chest tighten again but he stood setting his beer can down on the coffee table as he moved towards Lance. 

He stopped in front of the other almost toe to toe as he gazed at Lance critically. The cologne the other wore hit him like a wave knocking him off balance then dragging him closer. It was new, a fresh smell that reminded him of the sea and was inexplicably Lance. 

Keith found himself distracted by thoughts of tucking his head against Lance’s throat as he breathed in the scent of that cologne and the underlying smell of Lance’s skin. What would it smell like?

Luckily for Keith he was able to play off the too long pause as a part of the whole ‘checking Lance over’. His eyes moved slowly over the other’s form again. Not a hair out of place, his skin glowing freshly cleansed and exfoliated. His clothes clean and neat. Keith wasn't used to him looking so mart and put together, it was like looking at a completely different person. 

“You look fine. Nothing on your face,” Keith repeated his throat tight the words hard to get out. Lance still looked nervous. 

“Good. Good,” Lance fidgeted his gaze wandering all around Keith completely avoiding the person in front of him suddenly evasive. 

“Good….right. Guess all I need now is the hot date,” he ran his fingers through his neatly styled hair making it look tousled and tempting. Keith wanted to run his fingers through it too. 

“Yeah good luck with that. I hope it goes well,” rudely reminded of the fact that Lance had a date with someone who was not him and his own subsequent misery over this fact Keith turned away retreating to the safety of the sofa. 

”Keith wait!” The urgency in Lance’s voice made Keith stop and turn around. He was now holding a rose thrust out in front of him almost protectively. Lance looked even more flustered his eyes wide and scared. 

It didn’t make any sense.

“Where did you get that flower?” Keith had to ask. It was just so odd Keith was starting to wonder if he'd fallen asleep and was having some strange alcohol induced dream. 

“Oh uh...in my belt loop..” Lance muttered his hand shaking. He looked as if he were about to have a heart attack. 

“Okay?” Keith said his tone softening into what he hoped was one of encouragement. Hoping for an explanation. 

“Ah well you see the thing is….um….the thing is…..” Lance swallowed thickly and Keith worried that he might have forgotten how to breathe. 

“Look can you just….take the flower please,” Lance’s voice was weak and wheezy. He still refused to look at Keith. 

Very much confused and wondering if he should call an ambulance (was Lance having a seizure?) Keith took a step towards Lance taking the flower from his trembling hand. 

The flower, which Keith could now tell was fake, gone Lance’s arms snapped back to his sides rubbing his sweaty palms agitatedly on the legs of his trousers. 

“Right. Thanks.”

Lance’s eye darted about again still so nervous. Keith didn’t dare say anything.

“Ok the thing is...see….you are my date. I mean if you want to be. I guess what I really should be saying is...will you go on a date with me Keith?” Lance’s gaze snapped to him, fixed on him steady and serious. His shoulders tense and hunched he looked as if he wished the floor would just open up and swallow him. But he didn't look away 

Oh. Perhaps it was Keith who was having the seizure. There was no way he’d just heard that correctly. He stared unblinkingly at Lance. He couldn't say a single word. The silence remained and stretched on unbroken. 

“Uh Keith,” Lance’s gaze wavered flicking down to the floor for a moment before moving back to Keith. Keith still couldn't speak. Couldn't move. 

“Oh God did I get this totally wrong? I mean I thought I was picking up on something so I figured it would be worth a shot and I've been kinda crushing on you for a while now so I just…..I was wrong. Oh god I'm so sorry Keith I ….” 

“This rose is fake,” Keith finally found some words he could say his slow, sluggish mind staring to catch up but he was still very much several step behind the current situation. The realisation that he had, perhaps heard Lance correctly was staring to sink in but he still didn't dare believe. 

It wasn't really the best thing to say at the moment, it wasn't the right thing but the flower was a good distraction and the question at least stopped Lance's panicked rant. 

“Fake? Well yeah I had to hide it in that wash bag if I’d bought a real one it would have gotten crushed.”

Keith nodded. That made sense but it didn't explain why Lance had the flower in the first place. Keith bought the rose closer scrunching his nose as the sickly sweet fake smell of flowers hit him hard.

“Did you spray perfume on this?” 

“Yeah I did, I wanted it to smell pretty for you.” 

Lance obviously hadn’t been as careful about picking out the flower perfume as he had his own cologne. Keith didn’t really mind, he was oddly touched by the thoughtful gesture. Lance was really trying. But Keith's thought still needed some time to catch up to the present so he didn’t say anything out loud. 

“Listen Keith just forget tonight ever happened ok,” Lance voice was calmer now though he both looked and sounded utterly miserable his shoulders hunched posture stopped the kicked puppy look on at full force.

“I made a mistake. I guess I was just seeing what I wanted to see and I got carried away. I don’t usually ask friends out you know. I don’t want to fuck up a perfectly good friendship. My friends mean everything to me I don’t want to lose them when they realise what a real loser I am,” he laughed hollowly doing what Keith had learned Lance always did when he feeling dejected. Making a dig at his own expense. 

Lance’s voice wavered on the verge of tears. Keith could see his bottom lip tremble. 

Even so Keith couldn't say anything. Even though he knew he had to or Lance would think he'd rejected him but his head was still reeling.

“Just forget all of this ok. Or you can lord it over my head for the rest of my life if you want just please….please can we still be friends?” 

That bought Keith back to the moment. 

“What no!”

Lance crumpled looking at Keith as if he had punched him.

“No wait that’s not what I mean! Iwillgoonadatewithyou,” the second part of Keith’s sentence came out in a rushed garble as he surged forward looking for a moment as if he would embrace Lance but in the half step it took him to close the distance between them he lost his nerve. Keith settled instead for fixing Lance with the most sincere look he could muster letting his emotions flow free. He had no reason to hide them anymore. 

Lance no longer looked injured which was something but he did look utterly lost 

“Uh..what?” He obviously hadn’t quite figured out what Keith had said and the others sudden very close proximity was causing him some problems. 

“I said,” Keith took a deep breath steadying his nerves, “I will go out with you.” 

“R…really,” Lance sucked in a deep breath as if Keith’s words had just knocked the breath out of him. His expression switched to one of incredulous excitement looking like a puppy having a treat waved in front of him. He was dancing on the balls of his feet barely holding himself back from throwing himself at Keith and hugging him. 

Keith was glad for Lance’s rare display of restraint as much as he would love to embrace Lance it was more than he could handle right now.

Even a date felt like more than he could handle right now. In the hour and a half Lance spent getting ready in his bathroom Keith had been put through the emotional wringer. Plus he wasn’t exactly dressed for a date. He was in no way prepared and there was no way he could get ready quickly. While he didn't spend as much time on his appearance as Lance Keith needed at least some time to prepare especially if it was for a date with Lance. Out in public.

Knowing Lance the other probably had some grand, lavish date all planned out. 

“Just…” he mumbled looking down at his feet and the odd socks he wore on them, one with a hole in the toe. Definitely not ready for a date. 

At Keith’s hesitation Lance appeared to hold his breath. Keith worried he might turn blue if he hesitated any longer. 

“Can we just...stay here tonight? I’m not exactly dressed for a date,” Keith gestured at himself hopelessly hoping he didn't sound too pathetic. 

Relief flooded Lance’s expression. He laughed. 

“Sure Keith whatever you want,” Lance smiled resting a gentle hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith’s whole body tingled. 

“Are you sure? Didn’t you have something planned?” Keith asked uncertainly. 

“I had a plan. Actually I have about five plans so I have a plan and a backup plan and a backup plan for my backup plan and well...you get the idea,” Lance’s hand slipped from Keith’s shoulder his fingers drawing a burning trail down Keith’s arm, wrapping around his hand then lacing their fingers together. 

Keith’s heart jumped into his throat. 

Lance smiled contently at Keith and despite him embarrassment Keith felt his own heart warm at the touch. They were still, silent for a while as they enjoyed the peaceful moment between them. The only sound Keith could hear the thumping of his own heart loud and insistent in his ears. So loud he was sure Lance could hear it. 

“So what do you say to take out?” With a quick tug and a twirl Lance dragged Keith towards the sofa pulling him down next to him. It all happened in such a whirl that Keith only just managed to land on the sofa next to Lance and not on top of him. 

“What do you fancy?” Lance asked excitedly his hand still firmly wrapped around Keith’s. 

“You,” the reply slipped out before he could stop it his head still spinning from the way Lance had pulled him down on the sofa and the feeling of his hand in his own.

“Oh.”

Lance’s face flared red Keith’s was quick to follow as he realised what he’d said.

“Well um maybe we can arrange something for dessert,” Lance winked his voice going a few octaves higher than was normal as he tried to cover up how flustered he was with a flirty comment. 

Keith groaned hiding his face in his free hand. 

“How about pizza? Pizza is a good bet.”

Keith could only nod in agreement. 

***

“Keith wake up,” Lance’s voice was soft and gentle making Keith want to do the exact opposite. He grumbled, a soft content sigh escaping a moment later as he felt long slender fingers toy with the ends of his hair.

Lance laughed making the pillow Keith was currently resting his head on jump in time with the sound. 

“Come on Keith I think it’s time for you to go to bed,” Lance’s voice coaxed his fingers bushing against Keith’s neck as he toyed with the short, soft strands there. Keith still showed no sign of waking. 

“Keith!” Lance’s voice was sharper now hand moving down to tickle Keith’s side. 

Keith groaned again, screwing his eyes closed tightly but it was too late he was awake now.

“What?” He grumbled lifting his head with a glare. It was a good plan up to the point Keith realized how close they were, Lance’s face now only a breath away from his own. He stared for a moment the quickly looked away, moved away. 

“Oh...uh...I fell asleep. Sorry,” Keith said pointlessly his only consolation that Lance looked equally as flustered. 

“It's fine. But if you’re going to sleep I should go. It’s not really right for me to stay here while you sleep,” Lance coughed clearing his throat. Keith stared, he had no idea Lance could be so unnecessarily chivalrous. 

“I don’t really mind. I know you wouldn’t do anything,” Keith mumbled his gaze still not quite meeting Lance.

“Right. Of course but still it’s not proper for the first date. I want to do this properly!” Lance said emphatically as they untangled themselves from each other. 

They’d started the night sitting a close yet respectable distance from each other a little tense but eventually relaxing towards each other during the first movie. By the second movie Lance’s arm wrapped around Keith’s shoulders and by the third movie Keith had fallen sleep against Lance’s chest. 

It was late and they should call it a night but Keith felt as if he’d been cheated out of the last few hours of the date even though he had been the one to fall asleep. He didn’t want Lance to leave just yet.

But Lance was already on his feet and Keith could only follow. 

“Ok. Good night,” he said trying not to sound too sulky. They shuffled about awkwardly in the living room for a moment Lance looking around to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything which was largely pointless since all of Lance’s stuff was in Keith’s bathroom. 

“Yeah. Good night Keith. This was fun,” Lance finally stopped his survey of the area, there was nothing of his to gather but there was still the empty pizza boxes and beer cans to consider. 

“So uh...do you need a hand cleaning up?” Lance gestured at the mess on the coffee table clearly at as much of a loss on how to actually end the night as Keith was. 

“No it’s fine,” Keith shook his head grabbing Lance by the arm he gently guided him toward the door. They would end up spending the rest of the night just standing there if he didn’t do something. 

“Well if you’re sure. Tonight was really fun, we should do it again sometime,” Lance smiled his words falling in a nervous jumble. 

“Yeah we should,” Keith agreed with a gentle nod his own nerves having calmed down a little after his nap. 

“Really we can?” Lance stopped looking surprised. 

“Of course why not?”

“Even after I snorted beer out of my nose?”

“Yeah even after that,” Keith laughed at the memory. It hadn’t been Lance’s finest moment. 

An awkward smile tugged at Lance’s lips changing into a fond expression at they stared at each other for a few moments longer than necessary.

“Oh wait my stuff is still in the bathroom I should grab that,” and the spell was broken as Lance ducked into the nearby doorway. 

Keith resisted the urge to hit his head against the wall. The moment had been perfect, just a few more seconds and they could have kissed. 

Lance returned quickly wash bag tucked under his arm and damp towel tossed over his shoulder. 

A few steps further and they were at the front door. 

“Ok. So good night Keith...well I’ve already said that but it won’t hurt to say it again right?” Lance chuckled rubbing the back of his head. His gaze wandered around nervously and he chewed his lip, biting back something. Something he was too afraid to say just then. But then his eyes landed on Keith an a light of determination flared in them.

“Can I kiss you?” The question was blunt and quick but Lance was looking at him in that same steady, determined way he had when he’d asked Keith out.

“Yes.” Keith’s answer was just as quick, just as sure. 

“Good,” Lance took a step closer his hand cupping the back of Keith’s head as he closed the distance between them. The sensation of Lance's fingers through his hair tingled through Keith's body making the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end, his eyes close.

Lance pressed their lips together chaste and soft and barely even there almost as if he were afraid Keith might shatter if he pressed too hard. He could feel Lance's fingers were tense against the back of his head as if he were holding himself back, restraining himself from doing more. Why? 

Keith’s lips ached pressing closer moving along with Lance’s in a way he hoped might encourage the other man but Lance wasn't take the hint. 

It was a sweet, soft, innocent kiss that ended far too quickly but when Lance pulled back he was smiling giddily regardless. 

“Good night,” he whispered one final time before turning to leave leaving Keith in the wake of a very unsatisfying kiss.

No unsatisfying wasn’t the right word the kiss had been chaste and electric making his whole body tingle and his heart race. But it left him wanting more and a sweet kiss like that just wasn’t going to cut it. Not after the night he'd been through. 

“Lance!” Keith wasn’t about to let him get away with a kiss like that. He hurried into the hallway after Lance his expression stormy if the others worried expression was anything to go by. Well he had no time to worry that Lance might misunderstand, he’d soon fix that. 

Stopping in front of him Keith grabbed a fistful of Lance’s shirt tugging him down towards his lips. There was only about 3 inches difference in their height but for once Keith was glad of it. The difference allowed him to pull Lance down, lean back and drag him even further into him.

He pressed their lips together sloppy and demanding. What Keith lacked in technique he more than made up for in enthusiasm. His other hand cupped the side of Lance’s face, slid into his hair and held on tight tugging him closer. He wanted to be closer, closer. 

Lance’s gasp of surprise was the opening Keith needed to deepen the kiss still so hurried and sloppy. They were pressed so close the heat between them rising dangerously only to reach a boiling point as Lance finally let go. His arm wrapped around Keith’s waist, a strong hand at Keith’s back holding him steady pulling him in and he was kissing Keith back passionately and free of restraint. 

Better. 

Keith smiled against Lance’s lips, teasing. Lance, not one to back down, nipped at Keith's lower lip sucked it between his own slowing down Keith's hurried kiss. He felt Keith pout, struggle to carry on the way he wanted but Lance knew better. He guided Keith into a kiss that was more controlled, deeper and more passionate. 

Keith moaned against Lance's lips giving in. Ok so Lance knew what he was doing he'd give him that. He stopped fighting against Lance's guidance his lips moving with Lance's instead. Keith never wanted the kiss to end. 

Neither were sure how long the kiss went on for and neither wanted to be the first to pull away, even as they drew back for air they continued to pepper each others mouths with light, quick kisses their breath mingling hot and heavy between them before they dove in again. 

But all good things had to come to an end, or at least they had to come to an end before Keith gave into the temptation to pull things in another direction. Drag Lance back into his apartment and….

“Tomorrow,” he whispered his lips brushing across Lance's cheek to his ear, “I’ll take you out on a date. Be ready by seven?” He felt more than saw Lance’s nod. With a smile Keith tucked his head into Lance’s neck placing a final kiss against his jaw just under his ear before finally pulling back. 

Sensing Keith moving away Lance’s grip around him went lax letting the dark haired man break free of his grip his fingers brushing over Keith’s hip as they left in a parting gesture Keith would feel against his skin all night. 

Lance's eyes were still closed even as Keith moved away. It took him a few moments to finally open them, dazed. 

'Cute,' Keith couldn't help but think, wishing he had a camera to immortalise Lance's dishevelled, dazed expression. His face was flushed, lips plum and wet and Keith really wanted to kiss him again. He had to resist. 

“See you tomorrow,” Keith said proud of how firm and steady his voice was even though he was sure his face was as flushed as Lance's. 

Lance gave a small nod his eyes still slightly glazed. It was definitely time to go. Keith spun around rushing into his apartment where he couldn't finally relax. 

“Yeah…..ok...” Lance muttered to the empty hallway. Keith's door had already closed and his voice was far too quiet to carry through the door but he'd replied anyway. 

Lance blinked once, slowly, then again more quickly. 

It was his turn to make a quick getaway. Even though he was alone in the hallway Keith's door loomed temptingly in front of him calling to him like a sirens song. 

Lance all but ran to his own apartment locking the door behind him before he slammed his back against it and slid to the floor. 

“Oh my god,” he groaned burying his fingers into his messy hair pulling on it. Well that had gone a lot better than he'd planned. 

*

“Fuck,” Keith cursed his back pressed against his own door, smacking his head against it a few times after he heard Lance's door close. Keith hadn't gotten any further into his own apartment than Lance and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to move from the door for a few moments. It was the only thing holding him up. 

Tonight had involved more unexpected twist and turns than Keith had thought possible his head was still spinning. But with the feeling of Lance's lips still burning against his own he knew he wouldn't change a single thing. He was looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
